merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Carter
Elizabeth Carter is the main protagonist of the Time and Space series, and a minor character in The Omniscience. She is a 17-year-old 0.4, and she is from a different universe. She will end up in the universe of The Omniscience along with her best friends, Piper Parks, Dylan White, and Sophie Thomas. She is portrayed by Indiana Evans, who is known for portraying Isabella "Bella" Hartley in H2O: Just Add Water and as Emma Robinson in Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter was born on January 25, 1996 to Jennifer "Jen" Truman-Carter, a third grade elementary school teacher, and Arthur Carter, a businessman who had an important job at his office. Arthur and Jen knew each other at high school while they were students, and they both worked at the same ice cream parlor after school. They became good friends, and eventually, and they went on many dates. Soon, they fell in love with each other, and they married. They decided to have a child, so Jen gave birth to their daughter, Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter, nine months later. While she was growing up, Elizabeth loved her parents, and they both cared about her very much. They decided that they were happy with Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth would be their only child. Jen quit her job as a teacher to take care of Elizabeth, but Arthur still went to work to earn more money, and he was eventually promoted to having a very important job at the company for which he worked, which meant that he had to spend more time at work and less time at home, but Jen was fine while she was raising Elizabeth on her own, and she valued the family time that they had together. When Arthur wasn't working, he spent a lot of time with Jen, and he would sometimes do fun things with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth loved this. Eventually, as Elizabeth got older and had to take on more responsibilities, this put a lot of emotional stress on Arthur, because Jen was starting to require more help around the house. He didn't want to help out, because he felt that his work was more important, so he spent more of his time at work and less time at home. When Elizabeth started to attend school, she was very outgoing, and her teachers always commented that she was very intelligent, a quick learner, and a great problem-solver. She always wanted to be in charge, and she loved having an important role. She had a lot of good friends, and she was easily the smartest in her class. However, she could be very bossy, and no one liked this about her. Elizabeth tried to be friends with everyone, even though she wasn't the most popular. She had a huge imagination, and she was very creative, and she was always daydreaming and using her imagination, which sometimes distracted her. On July 2, 2003, Jen made a trip to the bank for money for Elizabeth's school tuition. While Jen was at the bank, robbers arrived, and when the employees refused to give them money, the robbers shot and killed 5 people, including Jen. 8 people were injured by the robbers, and they took the money and got away. When Elizabeth heard of this news, she was traumatized, and she went through a lot of depression and emotional stress for many years, like her father. Her father began to neglect her, which greatly upset Elizabeth, because Arthur was the only family that she had left. She still did very well in school, but she lost a lot of her friends because she was in depression. She learned how to live without her mother, even though she often missed her, but never got over her death. She had always been wanting her father to notice her again, and she would do anything to make him happy, and she would never want to disappoint or upset him. In the summer of 2013, ten years after Jen's death, Elizabeth's father announced that they were moving to London, England, so they could live with his new wife and stepchildren. Elizabeth was shocked that her father had been married, and hadn't told her about his new wife, stepchildren, or his trips to London, which she thought were business trips. When she and her father moved to London, Elizabeth met her new step-family, which she found to be very immature, rude, and abusive. Elizabeth instantly hated them, but she is willing to make peace with them if it will make her father happy. Lizzie is very intelligent, and she is witty. She is very street smart, but she can be very stubborn and difficult at times. She is thrilled by new experiences, and she feels like she needs to be mature around the Doctor, because he is much older and wiser than she is. However, she is beginning to realize that the Doctor is actually very childish, and that he is a person that she can be herself around. She has a temper, and she is rarely violent, even though she can be. She is open to new experiences, and she's always up for an adventure. Lizzie has long, blonde hair, and bright blue-gray eyes. She has very pale skin, and she is very tall, being 5'10". She speaks in an American accent, due to growing up in Manhattan, New York. She is very skinny, but she isn't very athletic. However, she can run very quickly and fast, which she often needs to do on her adventures. She slightly resembles the Doctor's former companion, Rose Tyler, and the Doctor mistook Lizzie for Rose when he first met her. Love Interests *None yet! Friends *The Tenth Doctor *Dylan White *Piper Parks *Sophie Thomas Allies *Trevor Tiorano *Ethan Macknamara Enemies *Eunice Tavilla *Roger Olson *1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen *Lizzie is only called Lizzie by her friends, the Tenth Doctor, and Trevor and Ethan. *Lizzie is the first character to cross over into The Omniscience series. Lizzie Carter.png Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Omniscience Characters Category:1.486 Characters